Construction projects typically require drainage and removal of groundwater at the construction site prior to excavation. Groundwater drainage is typically via installing drainage wells in various locations within the construction site and pumping the drained groundwater out from the wells. However, installation of drainage wells, especially in loose granular soils, can be a challenging process. This is because loose granular soils are unstable and there is a high possibility of soil slippage and loss of soil mass during the drainage process.
Currently known techniques for installing drainage well pipes have multiple disadvantages such as, for example, limited depth of the wells, need for considerably massive excavation, soil slippage, requiring high volumes of aggregate material for protection of well walls, slow installation process, high cost, and need for removal of soil inside the well when casing pipes are used. In cases where the soil inside the drainage well is removed while removing the groundwater, piping phenomenon may occur which may cause the soil beneath the well to sink.
Hence, a need exists for providing temporary water drainage wells to drain water from loose granular soil at construction sites such that the drainage wells can be easily installed while preventing slippage and collapsing of the soil.